ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Apocalyptic Enigmar Wrestling
About Enigmar Wrestling Also known as EW, is the premiere E fed created for the people by the people, unlike other feds Enigmar follows the strict policy of judging title changes by RP's not by storylines, EW is currently holding its promotions very first Gold Rush Tournament where all participants have a chance to compete for the brands Titles including the highly prestigious EW Heavy weight title, Genesis is shown weekly on http://www.enigmarwrestling.co.uk New Begingings Deciding to move away from the political forum structure of other E feds, Gus, DJ, and Hasheem decided to open up an Strictly Efed only Forum where general wrestling discussion comes second shunning the wrestling forum structure to form EW so that forum members must first register to become part of the fed before joining the forum itself, soon after members from previous forums and wrestling Efeds starting joining building up a large collective of RPers for the brands extensive roster. Storyline Beginnings Tired of Wrestling as a Whole a cocky Englishman known as MR.SCOTT decided to build his own grass roots promotion named after his company ENIGMAR ENTERTAINMENT, he built enigmar wrestling the only promotion to show more of a competitive edge and work on competition rather then on crappy gimmicks and bad storylines, MR.Scott has worked his way around the indie scene to put together the best roster in the business Gauntlet For Gold: The Gold Rush Tournament Starting 01/04/2008 @ 7 Central 12 GMT On the Very First Enigmar Genesis, the gold rush tournament will debute pitting the whole EW roster against one another to earn a spot in the main Event, Unlike other tournaments the structure of the goldrush tournament is different - The winners of the Preliminary rounds are secured a shot at one title, as they progress they get closer to the brands main championship the EW heavyweight title at Enigmars first PPV which is yet to be titled - the losers of the preliminaries will not compete for a title shot - The losers of the second round will compete for the brands Havoc title which is governed under hardcore rules - The losers of the semi finals will compete for the Brands midcard title The EW Internet Championship - The winner of the overall Tournament will be crowned the first EW Heavyweight champion which will be governed in a 60 minute iron man match TITLES With Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment and Enigmar Wrestling joining forces, both promotions titles are defending on one anothers shows. However with APWC's relaunch, their titles are NOT recongized as official titles are NOT recongized. As of May 02, 2008 the championships of Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment (MWE) have been reactivated and defended on EW programming. {| class="toccolours" border="1" cellpadding="4" style="float: center; margin: 0 0 1em 1em; width: 55em; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%; clear: right" |+ style="margin-left: inherit; font-size: medium;" | |- !Championship !Champion(s) !Defeated !Event !Notes |- |MWE Heavyweight Champion || Alejandro Rodriguez || N/A || EW Genesis || Title is reactivated by Earl Sampson |- ||MWE Tag Team Champions || Damien Rose and Ace Cannon || N/A || EW Genesis || Titles Are Reactivated By Earl Sampson' |- |MWE United States Champion || ''Sonny Williams || N/A || EW Genesis || Title Is Reactivated By Earl Sampson |- |MWE X-TV Champion ||''D.C.|| ''N/A || EW Genesis || Title Is Reactivated By Earl Sampson